


Close Call

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, S1E13, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S1 AU from the end of T.R.A.C.K.S. Skye's life is ebbing away, but that changes when May lends a hand.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



> Written for aosficnet2's Spring Fling. (Please read the tags as I'm fulfilling a request that's not my norm)

Ow.

Skye held her hands over her middle. It hurt. She couldn’t move.

Coulson was going to be so mad at her. She’d messed up.

Breathing hurt.

What was May going to say to her? Nothing good. She wouldn’t yell, she’d just be disappointed. Though right now, Skye wouldn’t mind, even May being upset with her would be better than never seeing her again.

Her heart twisted, hurting almost as much as her stomach. This was it. Her end. In a basement, never seeing May again. May had made her want to do better and be more. It was something Skye couldn’t even put a finger on. A connection. Like she’d been waiting for May her whole life.

Her short life. Damn it. She was going to end up a cautionary tale for new agents. Don’t do what Skye did.

Fitz would say he’d told her so and Simmons would shake her head.

Ward…well, he probably would just grit his teeth or something.

Skye coughed, and she would have screamed if she’d had the energy left.

Ouch. Blacking out would be great right about now.

There were feet on the stairs, familiar voices. Wonderful, she was still going to be awake to see everyone’s sad faces.

“May?” she asked, as Coulson bent down over her and tried to pull her hands away from her wounds.

“May!” Coulson yelled, and Skye blinked. It must have been a long one, because when she opened her eyes again, May was there. A soft, warm, floating feeling took over, and Skye tried to smile.

May touched Skye’s cheek. “Don’t move. Simmons is coming. You’re going to be okay.”

“Sure.” Skye’s hands slipped as her strength started to give out, and May pressed her own palms to the wounds. “That hurts,” Skye whispered.

May didn’t respond to the comment. “You’re going to be okay.” Her face was scratched and bruised, her lip cut.

“I’m sorry,” Skye said. “And if you look this bad, I’d hate to see the other guy.”

There was the tiniest tic at the corner of May’s lips.

Beneath May’s hands, heat was cutting through the intense pain. Skye was grateful for the change. It wasn’t comfortable, but it hurt in a different way, and at the moment, even a change felt like relief. Skye lifted her hand to touch May’s face. Skye pressed one finger beside May’s lips, then drew it up to her cheek.

Skye stroked the bruises and cuts on May’s face. Beneath her touch, the livid spots started to fade. Skye bit her lip.

It couldn’t be.

Only it was getting easier to breathe. Her belly was almost all warmth now, the sharp hurt gone.

Skye tilted her head and carefully tucked May’s hair back, then paused to draw her finger around the outer edge of May’s ear. “Where else hurts?” Skye asked.

May gestured with her chin to her left upper chest.

Skye pushed May’s shirt to the side and gasped. “That looks gnarly.”

“It doesn’t feel great either.”

Excitement bubbled up inside Skye at the possibility of what might be. Maybe their connection wasn’t all in her imagination after all. Feelings she’d tried to tamp down since she’d met May and noticed how badass and hot May was were returning full force. The woman was a legend. A goddess.

The way May moved--serene with an undercurrent of barely contained power--during her morning Tai-chi was mesmerizing.

It was impossible that May, older, wiser, and a thousand times better at everything than Skye was, could be her soulmate.

Skye had felt drawn to her, but there were a long of reasons for that besides them being destined to be together. Soulmates weren’t rare, exactly, but it was hard to discover who was yours. Their touch would heal you. There were so many flowery, romantic stories of someone being hurt and a random passerby rushing to their aid, only to discover that the two people were soulmates when the good Samaritan’s hands healed the person who was injured. Or it could be two good friends, one touching another’s paper cut and it disappearing.

Skye looked at the cut on May’s shoulder. If Skye touched it and nothing happened, she was going to feel really silly. But she was sure she wasn’t making it up. Her stomach was only aching now. The bullet holes were gone.

Hesitantly, Skye brought her finger to the cut. May jerked slightly, then went very still as Skye slowly dragged her fingertip across the line of the cut, erasing it. When she was done, the skin of May’s shoulder was completely unblemished.

May’s eyes met hers. Their gazes dropped to where May’s hands were on Skye’s stomach. Skye lifted her shirt, and May slowly pulled her hands away. There was drying blood, but the skin was intact.

“I told you that you’d be okay,” May whispered, staring at the healed wounds.

There was a commotion from the stairs. Simmons hurled herself to her knees beside Skye. “Let me see,” Simmons snapped, pushing at May’s hands.

“It’s better,” Skye said. “May made it better.”

Simmons tilted her head, then smiled broadly. “That’s wonderful. And quite the surprise. We should still take you to hospital to be checked out, you lost a lot of blood, but it’s not an emergency.”

“How bad is it?” Fitz dropped beside Simmons. “Coulson’s calling for a jet.”

Simmons turned to him, tsked, and raised her hand to Fitz’s brow where he had a cut. It vanished under her finger. “It was bad, but May is Skye’s soulmate, so we are no longer in an emergency situation.”

Fitz’s brows shot up. “Wow, didn’t expect…congratulations.”

Simmons shooed him off. “Go tell Coulson. May and I will help get Skye up the stairs.” He bounded off.

May put her arm around Skye and Simmons took her hand. Skye only whined a little as she was pulled upright.

Skye had to lean on May as they made their way out of the basement, but May stroked her hair as they made their way out of the dark, and the discomfort of the stairs was worth it.

Outside, Ward’s face clouded over as he looked at her and May. Skye didn’t have the energy to try and figure that out. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to know.

“What now?” she asked May as they waited for the jet.

“Now you get checked out, and I stay with you. After you’re safe, clean, and rested, we talk.”

Skye frowned. “You hate talking.”

“I can make an exception for my soulmate. At least this once.”

Skye leaned a little more on May’s shoulder. “I’m glad it’s you.”

May kissed her temple. Just the softest press of her lips. “Me too.”


End file.
